dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 15 (Dragon Ball Super)
Chapter 15 is titled "HOPE!! Once Again". Summary Out of anger, Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and fired a Masenko at his enemy. His enemy blocked it but was getting pushed back. He then destroyed the blast but Trunks charged at him with his sword but was evaded and the sword was in the ground. Trunks then charged him and attacked him but his enemy was able to block his attacks and blast him away and Trunks stopped himself by grabbing his sword and ripped it out of the ground and launched a piece of the ground at his enemy. His enemy used Shunkan Ido and appeared behind Trunks to elbow him in his neck, knocking him out. His enemy then grabbed his sword and threatened his life but Trunks hit him with his sword carrier, launching his sword into the air, and then fired a barrage of ki at the ground. While in the air, Trunks grabbed his sword and managed to get into the time machine that was in the Capsule Corp. building. Thinking it was an aircraft, his enemy fired a Kamehameha while Trunks was getting away but Trunks vanished. In the present, Beerus was spectating Goku's and Vegeta's sparring match and commented how they were not close becoming a Destruction God. Goku told Beerus that he was uninterested in becoming a Destruction God but Beerus continued praising his job but Goku found it insane. While Goku was looking at Beerus, Vegeta punched Goku toward Beerus's direction but Beerus knocked Goku into a pond for insulting the job of the Destruction God. Suddenly, a time machine appeared so Trunks flew over to the machine and revealed that someone was inside. Bulma asked Trunks if it was someone with the same hair color and Trunks confirmed so Bulma then demanded Goku to go get a Senzu. At Karin Tower, Goku retrieved Senzu from Karin and was prepared to leave but Yajirove wanted Goku to stay but he was in a hurry. Goku promised to return gifts and Yajirove requested pizza. Before Goku left, he asked if the game there were playing was fun but Karin said you are supposed to play it with someone of the opposite gender. Back at Capsule Corp., Future Trunks was laid on a chair and Bulma looked at his wounds. Mai told Trunks that Future Trunks looked like him and Shu wondered if they were brothers and Pilaf said he could be an illegitimate child. Goku returned using Instantaneous Movement and threw Vegeta a Senzu. Vegeta then gave Trunks then Senzu and he successfully awoke. When Trunks looked around, he saw Goku and attacked him however Goku grabbed his fist. Goku asked Trunks what was his problem so trunks then stopped and said that he thought Goku died when Cell self-destructed but Goku said that many things happened and he was back to life. Trunks then saw Bulma and was relieved she was alive. Vegeta then demanded an explanation from Trunks. Beerus asked present Trunks if his name was also Trunks and Whis said that they have been meddling with time. Trunks apologized for attacking Goku and Goku wondered if Majin Buu did something but Trunks stated that they managed to defeat Babidi and Darbura and it prevented Majin Buu from appearing. He also stated that the Kaioshin helped also. Vegeta said that he expected nothing less of his seed and the Pilaf Gang were shocked and stated that he was his child. Beerus asked Future Trunks if he was Trunks from the future and he confirmed he was but was unaware of who Beerus was. Whis was impressed that the humans were able to develop the technology to be able to time travel. He told Bulma that she was warned about time travel and Beerus stated that he had the right to kill Bulma but she defended herself saying that it was her from the future. Vegeta then asked Trunks what enemy was capable of defeating him. Trunks explained that he was able to wipe out countless humans from other planets. He even stated that they were able to hold him off for a year but the Earthlings started to decline and even got to Bulma. After Vegeta demanded to know who was behind it, Trunks said it was Goku but someone similar in appearance to him, named Goku Black. Goku wanted to go to the future and fight Black but Trunks said that he was unable to go back because he had enough for fuel for a one-way trip. Vegeta wondered why Trunks returned to the past and he stated that his survival was connected to their hope and when he had no options, he had to leave that world. Vegeta was shocked that Trunks ran away but Bulma then stopped Goku and Vegeta and told them Trunks did all he could and that he life did not revolve around combat. Goku said that he could go into the future with Vegeta if Trunks could not go. He then asked Trunks what fuel was needed to power the time machine and he responded saying Blue No. 15 Electro-fluid. Bulma stated the she was developing the fluid currently but won't be able to be fill the machine for an entire day and this shocked Trunks, because in his world, it would take an entire year to fill half a tank. Vegeta then asked Bulma if he was able to go into the future but Bulma said he was a stretch to prevent and made them promise to return. Trunks stated that Black has unbelievable strength and would not be able to match him in power if he trained so Goku asked Trunks to spar with him. Trunks transformed first into a Super Saiyan 2, shocking Goku, so he also transformed into Super Saiyan 2. Goku charged at Trunks and delivered several punches at Trunks but Trunks blocked every punch and when Goku attempted to deliver a powerful blow, Trunks dodged it and kicked Goku into the air. Trunks then charged at Goku with his sword and attacked Goku but Goku used his finger to block his attacks. Beerus wondered if they were using their Super Saiyan 2 forms and Whis stated that while their power were on the same level, Trunks had a slight advantage. Goku told Trunks that he had gotten stronger than Gohan was and Trunks stated that it had been ten years and had been training like his life depended on it. Goku then transformed into Super Saiyan 3. Trunks then unleashed more power and Vegeta stated that Trunks powered up nearly to the same amount as Goku as a Super Saiyan 3. Trunks then charged at Goku but Goku transformed into Super Saiyan God and kicked his neck. Beerus said that Goku transformed into his God form and Whis stated that he was immature. Goku apologized and complimented Trunks's power but he said that he was nothing but fodder against Black with his power. Goku then asked Beerus to attend them but Beerus expressed that he did not care for the future and also reminded them that time travel is a serious crime. He then wondered why the Destruction God was not interfering. Whis stated that he was doing no more than he currently did but Beerus was furious and stated that Black was killing on whim with no consideration of the balance of the universe. Trunks wondered what a Destruction God was so Beerus thought they were still sleeping in his time. Whis then asked Trunks what happened to the Kaioshin after their battle with Dabra and he stated that the Kaioshin perished, shocking Beerus and Whis. Goku thought Beerus's reaction meant he was fond of the East Kaioshin but Whis explained that when all the Kaioshin perish, the Destruction God also perishes, meaning that the Destruction God in Trunks's time was most likely died. Characters in Order of Appearance Chapter Notes References Site Navigation Category:Future Trunks Arc Chapters